


In memory of

by EtoKai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finally some more content from me!!, Gen, He's Precious, I hope you like this !!, I've been drawing but haven't managed to write anything else, It was meant to be like two sentances long, Lance thinks he's adorable, Shiro is a bab, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoKai/pseuds/EtoKai
Summary: It's summer and Lance needs a job.





	In memory of

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa i finally managed to squeeze this out past all that writer's block XD Thank you so much for waiting till i got my shit together!! Really hope you enjoy!!<33
> 
> school just started today and this year i have classes in the morning so I'm thinking of starting a multi-chaptered ff tho rn all my ideas are for a fandom I'm no longer in:/ yeah, life sucks.
> 
> Anyway!! Yay more shance with no real relationship!!

"Hello, I'm the babysitter? I was called here for a six year old?" Lance rambled under the scrutinising stare of the mullet-ed stranger. Normally he'd never accept work from somebody like that, but damn! He needed the money!

After what felt like forever, the boy nodded and flung the door open, causing Lance to startle. "Come with me," his tone suggested it was of up most importance he hurry.

Lance quickly ridded himself of his shoes and shut the door behind him before following the stranger through the narrow hallway into a small living area. He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake. The house was in the middle of nowhere and he didn't even know the name of the one looking to hire him. He wasn't even sure if this stranger was the one who did it- he recieved a text instead of the traditional call, and he stupidly accepted.

Lance blinked as the stranger thrust $50 in his face. Almost cautiously, he reached for the money and pocketed it before turning to stare wide-eyed at the boy who was currently shrugging his jacket on.

"Listen, I'll be gone for a few hours. Shiro's upstairs, you can mostly leave him alone, but make sure he eats something- you can use whatever's in the fridge, don't mind the mess. " With that, the stranger finished zipping his jacket and sped away.

"Okay.." Lance shuffled in the now empty space, bringing a hand to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck. Looking at the stairs, he narrowed his eyes before turning around to the kitchen. Better buy him over with food from the start.

Half an hour later, Lance was heading upstairs with two steaming plates precariously balanced in one hand, two mugs in the other, and a bottle of juice pressed between his side and the crook of his arm.

Reaching the top, he looked around and started the elimination process. Using his shoes to knock, Lance got to the second door before receiving a muffled response.

"Go away, Keithh."

Firstly, oh, so that was the stranger's name.

Secondly, that was not a six year old's voice.

Using his elbow to twist the door handle and pry the door open, Lance peaked into the dark expense of the room. It was tidy- unlike the kitchen- clothes neatly tucked in the closet and notebooks stacked high on a study table in the corner.

Looking for the voice's owner, Lance did a double take because _wow_ -

Shiro packed some muscles for a six year old.

He was seated at the edge of the bed, knees drawn to his chest and laptop illuminating his tear stained face with a soft glow. His nose and ears were adorably flushed, and Lance had to physically hold himself back from kissing the rosy flesh. _How cute!!_

Lance coughed softly, speaking past the floaty feeling blossoming in his chest. "I'm looking for a Shiro?"

It took a tick for Shiro to snap his head towards him, body tense as he jumped to his feet.

"The cook is to be kissed, not murdered!" Lance screamed in distress and jumped away before the guy could strangle him.

Thankfully, the sight of pancakes and beacon seemed to calm him down instantly. Good work, Lance.

Though satiated somewhat, Shiro still looked at him distrustfully. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Lance was happy to answer, though no less confused than Shiro about the situation.

"I can't believe this," Shiro muttered in awe, plopping back on his bed with his face between his hands. "He called the babysitter on me."

"Uhh, don't mean to pry, but why were you crying?" Lance asked after an uncomfortable amount of time spent in silence. If this Keith guy considered it appropriate to text him, then Shiro must've been crying for a while.

Said man looked up at him, almost as if surprised to see he was still here. Shaking his head, he said it was silly, like that could ward Lance off. He hung on like a dog to a bone, eventually prying the reason out of him. "It's just that, my favorite show just ended."

"Oh," Lance took some time to consider it before grinning. " We already have the food, so why not rewatch it?"

Shiro looked conflicted, but his lips curled into a soft smile in the end. 

Eyes trailing over his body in a way that made Lance beet red, Shiro said, "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this some sort of homage to my first fandom ever- Gravity Falls!! ;u; tho not specified that's the show that's talked about here XD


End file.
